A game system that provides a service in which a terminal device for an individual person that can connect to a network, such as the mobile telephone network or the like, and a game machine for commercial use work together in cooperation is per se known (for example, refer to Patent Document #1).
Patent Document #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2013-16889.